Tyson's Diary
by DELETE ME DAMN U
Summary: Percy isn't well. He has to stay inside his cabin, but when he does, he finds a diary. To be perfectly honest, Tyson's diary. What should he do? Well, read the diary, of course! Rated T to be safe. You never know what's coming next! : My first story.
1. Percy's WAY out of practice

_'No, Percy! Duck! Slash downwards, not upwards! Are you feeling okay? Want to have a lie down?' Chiron said, looking down with concern at the exhausted Percy lying on the floor, beaten and bruised._

_Percy looked up at his teacher in annoyance - and then gold struck him. Literally. A golden sword crashed into his head, and he fell to the ground, momentarily blind. He had then got up one minute later, his head aching and his girlfriend holding his hand. People knelt beside him, checking him for wounds and illnesses. Percy had then gone along with the idea he didn't feel well, and walked away. Everyone stared after him._

_Total Embarrasment._

* * *

Percy chucked Riptide on the table, growling. Clarrise had just beaten him _once again _in sword training. He was really out of practice.

He put his head in his hands, and closed his eyes for a second. He was comforted by the sound of the waves splashing against his cabin, the distant roar of the sea. Then he was pulled out of his trance as the door swung open. There stood Tyson, grinning. He rushed at Percy, yelling, 'brother! Brother!'

Percy tried to brace himself, but he was crushed into a hug.

'Can't . . . breathe,' he choked.

'Sorry!' Tyson let go and examined him. His grin dropped and he touched Percy's face gently, or as gently as a finger the size of a cat could be.

'Brother not feeling well?' he asked.

Percy shook his head, sweating.

Tyson held out his arms, as though he knew what was going to happen next.

'I can feel illness on you. Brother going to fall asleep.'

That was the moment Percy passed out.


	2. Tyson had a puppy?

Percy woke up, comfortable and undisturbed. He could hear the roar of the sea . . . and then realized he was on the floor. Tyson knelt next to him, concern in his eye.

'You okay?' he asked, and Percy nodded. Tyson pulled him up, which gave him a lift to the ceiling. Percy stumbled when Tyson put him on the ground, his forehead burning up.

Tyson frowned. 'Will go tell Pony man Chiron you are ill, so you stay of duty.'

Percy nodded weakly, and sat down in a chair. He started rummaging through Tyson's bags, being ADHD curious, as usual, and found a book. The book was a gorgeous embroidered, deep sea-green pearl book, and on the front was: '_Tyson's Diary.'_

Percy flipped it open, and started reading. It was in Greek, but Percy could translate that. It turned out that Tyson could speak perfectly in Greek, just not in English.

* * *

**(( BOLD - DIARY. BOLD AND _ITALIC - _DREAM IN DIARY))**

* * *

**"Dear Diary,**

**Today I was trying to fix my box. It was really annoying, because it wouldn't stop raining. I eventually gave up and crawled inside my fridge box. I sat shivering for a while, wishing I had a blanket. It was so cold, and nearly night time. Of course, me having lived there for two years had toughened me up, but I was still cold sometimes. I also have these really wierd dreams, all about a boy with black hair and green eyes. I fell asleep, still cold, but more comforted from Sadie, who had crawled in beside me. Sadie was a little abandoned puppy, around three months old. I looked after her, she kept me company. Fair deal. When I fell asleep, I had the worst dream yet:**

_**A boy - the black hair and green eyes boy - was running. He jumped onto a boulder, and held out his hand.**_

_**'Annabeth, run!'**_

_**A girl his age with blonde hair and grey eyes struggled after him, but she was in bad shape. Her eyes were unfocused and dazed, and she had a nasty cut along her head. She grasped his hand, and he pulled her along with him. The boy stopped finally, after what it seemed was two years of suffering and running, shooting at whatever was chasing them. He sat down on the ground, closely followed by Annabeth. She slumped down beside him, and her head fell limply on his shoulder.**_

_**'Annabeth, wake up!' The boy's voice was rising in panic. 'Wake up - they're coming!'**_

_**Suddenly a horde of hellhounds burst into the clearing. The boy crouched behind the boulder, obviously praying to a god.**_

_**'Posiedon . . . Father, please help me!' then he pulled Annabeth behind the boulder and crouched there.**_

_**Annabeth woke, and gazed blearily around the clearing. 'Percy? . . .'**_

_**'Right here,' Percy whispered, rubbing her shoulder.**_

_**Annabeth focused on the monsters, and brought out a dagger. She was about to stand up, when Percy pushed her down. **_

_**'Wait,' he said. 'Your head.'**_

_**He fed her some stuff, and the cut began to heal on her head. She looked stronger. Percy and her lept out, startling the hell hounds, and began attacking. Then one hell hound bounded straight at me, and I woke up.**_

**Sadie was curled up beside me, sleeping. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself, and stop shivering. It was now a storm outside, and I was freezing. I carefully crept outside, and looked around. **

**The street was deserted. Lights shone out windows in the houses across the street, and voices could be heard from several Televisions. I walked down the street, shivering.**

**'Where's your parents?' and old lady asked me, smiling from the door. I could tell she was genuine, normal. I shrugged, trying to keep the tears from falling from my eye.**

**'Poor boy,' she said. 'Wait there.' She disappeared into her house, and then reappeared with a blanket. She handed it to me, and then shut the door. I smiled, and whispered a silent 'thank you.' Then I-"**

* * *

**((NORMAL - NON-DIARY))**

* * *

Percy slammed the book shut and shoved it behind his lamp. The door opened, and Tyson came in. He smiled at Percy.

'Chiron says okay!' he grinned.

Percy grinned back guiltily, then yawned.

'Okay, big guy. Night.'

'Night night, brother.'

Percy crashed on his bed, already making plans to read the rest later.


End file.
